


messages in blood on my bathroom mirror

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Series: there's a fine line between heaven and hell [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV, WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Demons, Emotional Constipation, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hell, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Qian Kun is Whipped, Roommates, Strangers to Lovers, im sorry i tried, sehun is done, ten is a mess, thank god for luren, weishen fest, yukhei is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: “Not much actually. Just a reverse summoning spell. It’s normally pretty easy—”Ten sighed in relief.“—but it’s a little hard to do now. You just need some dragon’s blood, gold flakes to draw a pentagram, and some witch’s hair. Unfortunately, there aren’t any more witches since the Salem Witch Trials.”“Victoria, you will be missed.” Kun presses his eyes shut and looks up in remembrance, unbeknownst to Ten. Perks of being invisible.Ten finds blood on his bathroom mirror. It's surprisingly helpful. (And the guy is hot.)





	messages in blood on my bathroom mirror

**Author's Note:**

> And it's here! Writing this was an absolute blast, and I am so happy I joined Weishen Fest! Thank you to my lovely betas and helpers ani, cat, kaia, lala, and my reliable rotisserie chicken friend. I could not have done this without you. 
> 
> I really did fall in love with this universe, and I can't wait to be back! I have so many ideas for more stories involving the whole gang (hendery and yukhei wink wink!)
> 
> To the prompter: I hope I was able to fulfill your wishes and make you happy! I'm not the best writer, but I hope it's enough!
> 
> And finally, to the mods: Thank you for all of your hard work and doing your best to make this fest run smoothly!

Ten got out of bed cursing himself. He had exactly — he looked at his watch — fifteen minutes to get to the corporate meeting today. He got dressed and stuck a toothbrush in his mouth while texting Taeyong and Sicheng.

**yongs [8:17]**

dude r u here its time to goooo sicheng is literally fuming

**me [8:17]**

yeah im coming i swear ill be there

“What else do I need,” he muttered to himself, a habit he couldn’t shake no matter how many times Sicheng told him it was weird. A knock echoed through the room and Ten scrambled towards it. 

He yelled, “RIGHT NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME.” He rolled his eyes; sometimes, the kids in the neighborhood liked to knock on the door as a prank. Sighing, he turned back towards the mirror...which wasn’t exactly clear. Instead, bright red, and dripping text greeted him. 

**DON’T FORGET THE FINANCIAL PAPERS; THEY’RE IN THE DESK CABINET** . 

“Right, I need that.” Ten combed through the mess of papers, leaving quite a few stacks strewn across the floor. Materials in hand and a muffin stuffed in his mouth, he locked the door. 

“Finally,” Sicheng said. “You should have woken up earlier. Drive, Taeyong. Did you bring the financial docs? If you didn’t...I swear”

“I did,” Ten grunted. But he almost didn’t. That was close. If it wasn’t for that note...The Note. Ten shrieked as he finally processed that there was a note he didn’t write on his bathroom wall.

“Tennie, you okay?” Taeyong asked, concerned.

“Yeah, mosquito. Not a big deal.” Ten lied, pretending to swat at an imaginary mosquito. Wrong. Ten was having a full mental breakdown in the backseat of Taeyong’s car, less than ten minutes from a huge corporate meeting. The  _ Note _ . Fuck. He obviously didn’t write the message, and no one came over last night. What if someone broke in? He had been living there for less than two weeks and he had already had a break-in? And how the hell did they know where the documents were? Were they stalking him?

“Ten, Ten? We’re here. Are you sure you’re okay?” Sicheng asked, now slightly worried.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just a bit nervous.” He tried to smile a bit. “Big deal and all.”  _ Calm down. You can deal with this after the meeting. _ He got out of the car, smoothed down his tie, and straightened out the papers in his hands. “Let’s get this bread, boys.”

“Please, never say that again.”

“Fuck you too, Sicheng.”

* * *

They were at the firm, all documents and necessary files ready. Ten could feel his butt sweat on the chair below him. It probably cost more than all of his belongings. He could vaguely hear Taeyong discussing the terms of their new dance studio. “--good luck to you boys. The place is yours.” 

“Thank you so much!” Taeyong exclaimed. Sicheng elbowed him to stand up, awkwardly pushing Ten out of the chair with his hand outstretched. 

“Be thankful that I didn’t let you make a fool of yourself,” Sicheng muttered as they exited the building.

Ten pointedly ignored him. Today was a victory: he didn’t forget stuff, and they got the premises for their dance company.

“Let’s celebrate! Lunch? From that really fancy place?”  _ Ten, what the fuck? You need to get that break in sorted out, not go out for lunch!  _

“Plus, I’ll pay.”  _ Yup, now you’ve really dug yourself into a hole.  _

And now, Ten was really regretting that decision as he walked into his apartment. Wallet considerably lighter, he headed straight into the bathroom, where red text greeted him once again. 

“HOLY COW, I completely forgot,” he jumped back in surprise, reading the new text.  **Was the deal successful?** Ten stepped back, knocking into the towel rod. 

“Who ever the fuck this is, it’s really not funny,” Ten said, shivering and muttering to himself. 

“Why are you shaking? Anyway, you came in kinda happy so I assume the meeting wasn’t a complete failure,” a voice said, now audible. 

Ten grabbed his toothbrush and brandished it in front of him, as if it would help him. “Who the hell are you?” He stuttered. 

“Chill out, I’m a demon. My name is Kun; nice to meet you! I swear I won’t hurt you. And even if I wanted to, I’m sure I could take on a toothbrush,” the voice said, friendly and open. 

Ten lowered his hand, feeling silly. “I’m sorry, you said you were a  _ demon _ ?” Ten walked around the apartment, still holding his toothbrush. He scanned everywhere, but could not see a single instance of anyone except him in this place.  _ I must be going crazy _ .

"Yeah," Kun said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't have expected you to think of that first, so don't worry, I'm not offended. Yes, I’m here even if you can’t see me."

"Okay," Ten said slowly, taking a few steps forward. "Let's say you really are a demon. Why would you be leaving me  _ helpful _ messages?" 

"Umm...it's a long story. Basically, I'm on punishment to haunt this place or something...I think? It's been a while. Might as well do something good, huh?"

Ten blinked. “Okay. So, um, you helped me today, and I think you won’t kill me.” He paused for a moment. “But you still have to pay your part of the rent.”

“No, what? I don’t eat, sleep, or take up space. Why should I pay? Plus, I’m being helpful.”

Ten glanced at the mirror. “What is that red stuff. I swear if you say it’s blood or some shit-”

“Of course it’s blood! We have an abundance down in Hell, so Satan doesn’t really mind.” 

Ten massaged his head. “I really can’t tell if this is a huge prank or if this is real, but I’m going to take it as real. If someone is pranking me right now, I swear you’re dead meat.”

“Isn’t meat already dead though?”

Instead of responding, Ten slinked away to the closet to get cleaning supplies. “Now I have to clean up your biohazardous mess.”

“I promise it’s perfectly sterile...none of that bacteria-infested blood you humans have.”

“I don’t know where you are, but--” Ten held up the Clorox wipe threateningly.

“On your left, sweetie.”

Ten swiveled around. “Don’t call me sweetie, and grab a wipe yourself.” He threw the wipe he was holding in the general direction he was facing.

“I guess it  _ is  _ my fault.” The voice seemed to be coming from the floating wipe, now currently being put to work on the mirror. “What? Aren’t you going to help me? It’s still your house.”

“Nope, have fun yourself, weirdo.” Ten blinked in momentary disbelief, then recovered. “Maybe it will teach you not to vandalize property.” Ten said smugly, already making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine.

“It wasn’t vandalism! I’m even cleaning it up.” Kun said indignantly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Keep cleaning and then we’ll see.” 

* * *

Ten woke up the next morning and groggily stumbled to the bathroom. He was greeted with another bloody message on his bathroom mirror. He squinted, not really processing it. “You know, you should really read my message. The faster you read the easier it is for me to clean the blood off.”

“Goddammit, Kun--”

“That’s the spirit!”

Ten sighed. “What do I have to do to get you out of this house?”

“Not much actually. Just a reverse summoning spell. It’s normally pretty easy—”

Ten sighed in relief.

“—but it’s a little hard to do now. You just need some dragon’s blood, gold flakes to draw a pentagram, and some witch’s hair. Unfortunately, there aren’t any more witches since the Salem Witch Trials.”

“Victoria, you will be missed.” Kun presses his eyes shut and looks up in remembrance, unbeknownst to Ten. Perks of being invisible. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Ten whisper-shouted, too sleepy to fathom anything else. 

“Yes, yes I am. Now shush, I’m having a moment of silence for Victoria.”

“Okay, you can clean it off now, honestly. I get it...we’re getting the keys to the property today.” Ten said, after waiting briefly. He wasn’t  _ that _ mean.

“Congrats! You better get dressed; I saw those friends of yours blowing up your phone earlier.”

Ten looked at his phone to find that Sicheng and Taeyong were, in fact, texting him non-stop. After typing out  _ omw _ , he headed in to get dressed.

“That’s lying, Tennie. You’re not even wearing clothes.”

Ten could hear the smugness in his words. “Shut up and clean, Kun.”

“Hurry up! They’re almost here.”

* * *

**I LEFT DINNER ON THE COUNTER TODAY; YOU SHOULD REALLY EAT HEALTHIER AFTER DANCING. **

Ten looked at the words on the bathroom mirror in confusion as he walked in, ready to shower after his day of teaching at the studio. Ten was used to the daily reminders and messages at this point, but an action? That was new. In the almost two months he had been living with Kun, he had never done anything for Ten except leave messages. He glanced at the food left in the kitchen.

"You really didn't have to," Ten called out, feeling a bit lost. "Uh, do you want to share? 

"I already ate, don't worry your pretty head," Kun replied. 

Ten opened the lid to the container and found pasta with the store-bought alfredo sauce and frozen vegetables that Taeyong stuck in his house last week. His favorite brand. Ten shuddered, remembering how Taeyong kept lecturing him on having a proper diet, especially as a professional dancer. Him and Kun would get along well… a little too well. 

“Thanks, I guess,” he replied, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

“Yeah, ok, so what are you doing? Eat!” Kun said. 

“Jeez, you old demon, I will.” Ten was about to grab a bowl, then paused. “You’re not eating, right? Are you sure?” he said, looking at the general area of the living room. Just because Kun was currently a figureless voice didn’t mean that he couldn’t tell where the sound was coming from.

“Yes, I’m sure. Eat!” Kun said, a little exasperated.

Ten grabbed the whole pot and brought it to the coffee table in front of the TV. “Do you want to watch something? If I could see you I would lowkey judge you on what you’re wearing.”

“I don’t know, whatever.”

“Lucifer?” Ten said, cracking a smile. 

"God no, anything but that."

"Riverdale?" Ten suggested, looking devious.

“Sure?” Kun replied. “I’ll be somewhere, watching.”

Ten hummed in acknowledgment. 

* * *

It was kind of a habit. Ten walked into his apartment, drenched and sweaty, awaiting Kun's snarky comments. The blood (supposedly; Ten still hoped it wasn't) was normally wiped away from his bathroom mirror by the time he went to wash up. Occasionally, Kun would leave a long-term reminder up on the mirror, which freaked out Hendery at one point.

The poor guy just wanted to use the restroom when he came over to tutor Ten in Chinese, only to scream in agony. Ten rushed in, worried. "Hendery? Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? What the actual fuck, Ten? You have blood on your freaking mirror?" he said, obviously not okay or calm.

"It's uh...dry erase marker? I write notes to myself and sometimes, I get a little artsy with them. You know..." Ten trailed off.

"Yeah? Can you please doodle something less horrifying next time?" Hendery pleaded. "I swear you just gave me a heart attack. What are you, a demon?"

Ten wrapped up the lesson quickly and sent Hendery out the door. Kun took the opportunity to burst out laughing. "Did you hear him?  _ Are you a demon? _ " Kun mocked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Ten crossed his arms in exasperation and scanned the room to find the source of the laughter. "I was deathly scared that he would...I don't know? What happens to demons when they're exposed."

Kun stops laughing. "You don't have to worry about that," he says, softly. "We have our plans."

Ten smiles a bit.  _ Right, you don't have to worry about that. _

_ But what if that includes him leaving? _ Ten's brain supplied unhelpfully.  _ You would miss him, wouldn't you? _

* * *

Kun wouldn’t stop flirting with him. It was subtle at first: small comments about how Ten was handsome. Cooking for him after work, which at this point had become a regular occurrence. But he also seemed to genuinely care. He knew Ten wouldn’t touch fruits, and never made pizza with pineapple. He left reminders for things that Ten knew he had never told him, like his sister’s birthday (Which he most definitely DID NOT forget) and that he had to pick up Chenle and Jisung for the showcase. He asked Ten how his day went, and gave him advice. He also proceeded to roast him for every stupid and embarassing thing he did.

Ten was sure this was just Kun messing with him, again. There was no way an immortal demon would go for the mess that was Ten, a dancer with no sense of how to adult.

As the token single of the group, Jaehyun and Taeyong made him get a dating app. He understood why; he complained about third wheeling a lot, even if not to their face. 

That’s why Ten found himself swiping on Tinder. It was late afternoon on a Saturday, and classes were cancelled for some school holiday. No one really looked interesting, though. He had already been on three dates, all of which never went past the first one. 

“All of those guys are trash,” Kun mentioned. “You could do so much better. That last one...Michael or someone? He literally wore these giant multicolored socks that went up to his knees! I’ve been around for centuries and that was one of the weirdest things I’ve ever seen!”

“Can you stop shitting on my dates? Not everyone has nine thousand years of experience.”

“I’m a little offended. I’m less than seven thousand years old.”

Ten sighed in exasperation. “Why? So you could do better? Date me? I don’t even know what you look like.” 

“Oh, I swear I’m better,” Kun said, the smirk evident in his voice. “Thanks for asking.”

_ Ok, get hot demon thoughts out of your head. Even if you want to know... _

Ten, his face red, threw a cushion in the direction of Kun’s voice, which landed nowhere near him. “I hope that hit you.”

Kun smiled, obviously pleased with himself.

* * *

Ten grabbed his shoes and key and made it out the door. “Please don’t fuck shit up while I’m gone.” It was almost a daily routine at this point.

“Don’t worry, I have other stuff to do.”

“What stuff?” he scoffed.

“Demon stuff,” Kun smirked.

“Whatever, just don’t burn the apartment down with hellfire or something. I'll love you forever or some shit.” Ten said in a joking manner. 

Kun chuckled and made his way out the door a few minutes after Ten left. He walked toward the old abandoned church 20 minutes away, flying over the roads with his large, scaly wings. He opened the empty casket sitting in the corner of the hall and climbed in, pulling the lid close on top of him. Muttering _ contra me, et alienum tenebrosis _ , he closed his eyes as his body began to disintegrate and reform.

“Yoooo Kun-ge what’s up?” Kun opened his eyes to Yukhei enthusiastically greeting him. 

“Not much, that apartment I was in, someone moved in.”

“Is he cute?”

“Where is Renjun? I need him to pull you out of this shit.”

“Renjun is on an errand for Johnny. Johnny wants you to see him by the way.” Yukhei clapped him on the back, making Kun wince. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“I saw you last week, brat!” Kun yelled teasingly as he started flapping his wings towards the dark and ominous castle. 

Kun opened the large iron gates of the castle and walked in, careful to not disturb the thorns growing along the path. He made his way to the large throne room, where  _ He  _ sat.

“Hey! Kun, my man! What’s up? Long time no see since I sent you on that mission.”

“Yukhei said you wanted to see me, My Lord?” Kun bowed deeply.

“Kun, how many times have I told you to just call me Johnny? I know you do it anyway when I’m not around.” Johnny grinned widely.

Kun flushed. “And what did you want to see me for, Johnny?”

“Nothing much actually. Just catching up. How’s that guy? Ten?” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “And Sehun, stop looking at me like that. It wasn’t that embarrassing.”

“No offense, but it was fully embarrassing for the king of hell.” Sehun said with a monotone.

“Johnny, please, stop trying to set me up with every human that’s cursed with me.”

“I just want you to be happy. Besides, don’t think I haven’t seen you flirting with him. Hey Sehun, want to bet?” Johnny pouted.

“With all due respect, is it really ok for you and Sehun to bet?” Kun asked.

“Of course it is! Sehun, I bet Kun is going to get with that Ten guy in 3 months or less.” Johnny said, completely ignoring Kun’s aghast face.

“I give it six weeks,” Sehun replied, equally unbothered.

Johnny turned back to Kun as if nothing happened. “You’re free to go, Kun. We’re rooting for...What should it be, Sehun?”

“Kunten,” Sehun droned.

“Yeah, Kunten!” Johnny said enthusiastically, waving.

Kun attempted to hide his tomato-red face with his hand, already turning to leave. “Bye...I’m going to find some demons who won’t bet on me.”

* * *

Kun visited again a few weeks later. This time, much to his annoyance, it seemed like every demon currently in Hell was betting on him and Ten. He sighed, sipping his beer at the bar he currently was at with Yukhei and Renjun. “Do the people down here not know that it’s rude to bet on people?”

Renjun fixed him with a deadpan stare. “Kun, we’re demons, do you really think we care about ethics?” 

Kun took a long sip, pointedly ignoring the very true fact that Renjun just pointed out. 

“When do you need to get back?” Yukhei asked. It sounds innocent, but Kun knew it was because Yukhei wanted to do tequila shots and have a giant sleepover where they binge Lucifer and laugh at everything they get wrong. Not a terrible idea.

“Whenever,” he said. “Why? Do you need me to get out?” he teased.

"Yes," Yukhei retorted. Kun brought his fist up to lightly punch him but Yukhei was already holding his hands up in surrender. "Just kidding, I swear," he pleaded. “I heard that Jackson's throwing a party tonight...want to come? It's up there anyway, so it's a pretty believable excuse for why you were out. That is, if you need to have a reason to tell Ten."

Kun mulled over it for a second before nodding in agreement. He didn't particularly like partying, but he didn't mind either.   
  


When Kun agreed to go partying, he didn’t really expect to see Ten there. Muttering under his breath, he tried to walk past him and Jackson inconspicuously. Unfortunately, his plans were foiled by the boisterous host.

"Kun! Come over here!" Jackson babbled in Chinese, leading him towards Ten. 

Finding no escape out of the situation (that didn’t involve an intricate web of lies that he was capable of crafting, but not willing to do), Kun reluctantly let Jackson drag him towards his new roommate(?). "Hey, Ten," he flushed. “It’s me.”

Ten gaped, connecting the thoughts.. "Y-you have horns? And silver hair? What the fuck?"

"Okay, the silver is a glamour; my hair is naturally black." Kun started to talk rapidly, fidgeting with his ring. 

Ten nodded to himself. "But the horns…"

"Please don't—" Kun pursed his lips. "I know they're tiny; Johnny always teases me for it."

"No, uh, they're cute."

Jackson cleared his throat. "It looks like you two know each other? I'll leave you to it." He went off to go talk to some other guests before they could even open their mouths to explain. 

"So, uh, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing, you know, demon stuff?" Ten chuckled awkwardly. 

"Yeah, about that, my friend dragged me here." Kun pointed towards Yukhei who was currently playing beer pong with some vampires.

Ten looked a little weirded out. "I didn’t really expect you to be friends with...Yukhei?" 

"Is that what he goes by now? Well yeah, we're both active duty demons," Kun shrugged. 

"I'm a little freaked out," Ten said, taking another gulp of his beer. "How many of the people here are demons? I swear I need some more alcohol; I just came here because Sicheng wanted to.”

“Not a lot,” Kun said. “Only…” He scanned the room. “I think about 10 of us. I see a lot of vampires here today. Don’t worry, they won’t suck your blood.” 

Ten became a bit paler. “Great. That really reassures me.” 

“I’m serious. Well anyway, I have to head out and take Yukhei back, then head back to our apartment.”

Ten glanced at Sicheng and Jaehyun, who were making out and were obviously going to go much further. “Can I come with you?” he said, choosing not to comment on Kun’s usage of the word ‘our’. He could already feel the intense heat on his cheeks.  _ Our apartment. _

“Sure. Just Yukhei is too drunk to actually speak Latin properly and he would probably switch to Chinese halfway and then--” Kun trailed off. “I actually don’t know what would happen then because I’ve never let it happen since it almost happened a few centuries ago... Anyway, I don't want to find out what would happen.”

“What a mom,” Ten snarked.

“I’m not,” Kun whined. “Why does everyone say that?”

“You are,” Yukhei slurred, walking over. “Is this Ten?”

“Um, yes? How do you know me?” Ten asked, confused.

Kun slapped a hand over Yukhei’s mouth. “Before he babbles about top-secret demon stuff,” he explains. “Uh, he was kind of, eavesdropping when Satan and I were talking?”

Ten went pale again. “Y-you — ”

Kun grabbed Yukhei and lead him towards the door. “Let’s have this conversation on the way, shall we?” 

Ten helped Yukhei into the back seat of the navy blue car. Kun climbed into the passenger seat and directs him towards the portal. “So uh, basically I went to hell today. Not much, just went to catch up with my idiot friends,” he used his thumb to point towards Yukhei. 

“Yeah...That’s cool.” Ten said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. “How was it?” he asked, pointedly ignoring the statement about Kun’s physical appearance.

“It was good; as you can see, Yukhei over here dragged me over to this with his boyfriend Renjun.”

Ten jerked. “Were we supposed to get him too?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Kun smiled softly. “He left a little earlier; something about paperwork?” Kun shook his head fondly. “You have a good heart, Ten.”

Ten blushed and kept his eyes glued to the road in an effort to ignore him. “Obviously, what else do you think I would have?”

“A big dick,” Yukhei slurred from the back. 

Ten and Kun looked at each other, both equally embarrassed, then started to giggle. At first, it was awkward, and then it turned into full-fledged laughter.

“I swear, I don’t know him,” Kun breathes out. “Who is the random stranger in your backseat?”

“You brought him!” Ten said indignantly. 

“We’re here,” Kun cut in, and Ten pulled up in front of the church. 

“Dude, this looks creepy as fuck,” Ten said, as Kun pulled Yukhei out of the car.

“And you’re saying this to whom?” Kun asked, eyebrow raised.

“Sure, y’all are freaky demons with awesome powers; what about me?” Ten whined. “I swear I’m going to get kidnapped or murdered and it’s going to be all your fault.”

“You’re not going to get murdered, but just to shut you up, you can come with us.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Yukehi aggressively whispered. "We can't show mortals our portals."

"Shut up," Kun whispered back. "You saw nothing. Now be quiet, he's coming.”

Ten stumbled into the church. “So, what even is this place?” 

“An abandoned church. You’re not afraid of bugs, right?” Kun said, swiftly walking through the building. 

"N-No," Ten said, then added softly, "You can kill them, right?"

"Of course, you big baby.”

“I am  _ not _ a baby.” Ten refuted, following Kun. 

Kun shushed him and came to a stop. “Yukhei,” Kun said seriously, after muttering the spell. “I already called Renjun, so please don't do anything stupid. I would hate for Johnny to saddle me with extra chores, again.”

“Mmmhm,” Yukhei slurred. 

“I trust Renjun, goddamnit,” he said, rubbing his temples. “Just go, and don’t get in trouble.”

“Yes, mom,” Yukhei put his hand up in a lazy salute. 

“I am not your mom!” Kun said as he waved goodbye. 

Ten giggled. “How many times have you said that? ‘Cause you really sound like a mom.”

“Please shut up.” 

“It’s kinda cute. You care a lot.” Ten said.

“Yup, and you’re definitely tipsy. Let’s take you home.”

“That sounds good. I wanna crash, honestly.” Ten said, already walking back.

“That’s the wrong way, you idiot.” Kun said and ran after him. He grabbed Ten’s arm and led him out of the church. “That’s how people get killed in horror movies.”

By the time Kun had made it back to their shared place of residence, Ten was passed out in the passenger seat, snoring softly as his head leaned on the seatbelt. Kun picked him up, using magic to supplement his strength, and carried him to his bed. He pressed his lips to Ten’s forehead for a split second, and then muttered, “Good night.”

Ten awoke the next morning in his bed to an empty house and a fuzzy recollection of last night’s events. 

* * *

“I’m sick of third-wheeling,” Ten announced to absolutely no one in particular as he opened the door to his apartment. 

“Hello to you too”, Kun chuckled in the kitchen.

Ten blinked for a second. “You’re showing yourself? I thought yesterday was a fever dream. You’re actually showing yourself?”

“You already saw me anyway, I guess I can’t really hide myself anymore. Anyway, what’s with the sudden bout of ‘ _ I’m so lonely I want a boyfriend’  _ cries?”

“That’s a personal attack,” Ten said, dramatically holding an arm to his chest. “I could sue you or something.”

“You can’t; I’m not even human. Are you drunk?”

“Nope, just high off of Oreos.”

Kun tsked in disapproval. “I told you to start eating healthier; you’re an athlete.”

“I prefer artist; exercise sucks.”

“Whatever. The point is, stop loading junk into your body.”

“Yes, mom,” Ten rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your mom,” Kun said, exasperated.

“Then what? My boyfriend or something?” Ten asked, half-joking.

“I mean, I’m open to it,” Kun said, shrugging his shoulders and completely serious.  _ Not like everyone down under is betting on us or anything. _

Ten ignored him completely, mentally shutting down at the mention of the  _ b-word _ . “Okay, so anyway what are you cooking?”

“Curry,” Kun said, laughing. “Why? Are you dating anyone?”

“No,” Ten sulked. “If I was, I wouldn’t be here.”

“You would ditch me? Your wonderful, personal, incredible, demon friend?” Kun pouted.

_ Pink cute lips. Pink cute lips. Pink cu--  _ ”No, what? Incredible?”

“Mmhm,” Kun hummed, licking his lips casually.

_ Leave. LEAVE. _ “Okay then I’m going to work on stuff.” Ten didn’t wait for a response before he dashed into the bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

“Kun,” Ten said, flopping down on the couch. “Tell me about hell, I‘m bored,” he asked, stuffing chips into his mouth. It was a new day, and he was exhausted.

“That’s not healthy,” Kun commented. “But sure. There’s not much to tell. Satan is the leader, I guess? He gives us assignments and stuff based on sins and summonings. The summonings don’t really happen now though, so it’s pretty boring. Besides, he’s a big softie.”

“Does he have huge horns or scaly wings?” Ten asked, sitting up in interest. “Is he mean?”

“Well yeah, but he’s not mean,” Kun says pensively. “He enjoys betting on stuff and playing MarioKart. We have these giant MarioKart tournaments all the time.”

Kun pauses for a second, smiling softly. “We have powers. They vary based on the person, and our masking abilities are pretty fun to play around with. We have a really great time during Halloween…” He mused, trailing off. 

“Screw heaven, I knew I was going to hell, but now I  _ want _ to go to hell,” Ten said. “Would you ever take me down there?”

“Maybe,” Kun said, although he knew it was unlikely. 

* * *

“Where are you going?” Kun asked, noticing that Ten just grabbed his wallet. “I thought you had the day off?”

“I’m going to get some clothes,” Ten replied, pulling on his shoes. “Why? You wanna come?”

“Sure, why not?” Kun smiled, already out the door. “Where are we going? I can fly us there and stuff.”

“Uh, no. I am not flying or whatever shit you have planned. We are going on the subway.”

“No fun,” Kun said, but eventually caved. “Fine, let’s go.”

They continued their journey in relative comfort, carrying a quiet conversation about the Riverdale episodes they watched last night. ( _ “No, Ten, the writing is trash; we need to find something better to watch.” “Hypocrite, you were more invested than me.” _ )

Leading Kun towards the mall, Ten motioned towards the food court. “Boba first.”

“Sure,” Kun said, amused. “You know my order.”

“Of course, you boring weirdo. Plain milk tea, and boba on the side. I will order it, and the poor high-schooler at the counter will have a breakdown.”  _ When did that happen? When you dragged him out for boba during competition season for sugared stress relief. _

Boba in tow, Ten dashed into a store nearby and looked through the racks. Kun trailed behind him, occasionally pointing out items, Ten occasionally turning to look at Kun’s choices. “Whoa. How has no one pointed out the horns on your head?” 

“Did you forget that I literally stayed invisible from you for a whole damn month? I can just put a glamour over it.”

“A glamour?” Ten asked, confused. He threw another pair of ripped jeans on his arm to try out. 

“It’s like a demon cover? It masks our appearance.”

“How do I know you don’t actually look 90?”

“You don’t,” Kun said, smirking. “But it does take energy to do and I would rather not. It’s just annoying.”

Ten nods in assent. “Okay, now that no one is going to come up to you and think I’m hanging out with a furry, I’m going to try these clothes on.”

Kun waited for him outside. “Why aren’t you coming out?”

“Wait, I’m on the third outfit.” 

“And you didn’t show me the first two? I’m hurt; what am I here for?”

“I don’t know...I always shop by myself.” 

“Well, you’re not, show me or I’ll make you a runway and embarrass you.”

“PLEASE don’t do that. I’m coming I swear.”

Ten opened the door, wearing black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and upper thigh. A plain white shirt was loosely tucked into one side. “See, I’m literally wearing what I always do. Literally. Nothing different.”

“I mean, you still look hot as fuck so….”

Ten turned pink. “What are you saying, weirdo?”

“I’m saying you’re hot. Now, if you added some accessories…”

Ten ran back into the fitting room and changed back. Kun eyed as he brought that exact outfit and grabbed the chain that Kun picked out. They ended up taking it home.

* * *

**hendery ** [5:42]

Are we still on for class tomorrow at 5?

**me** [5:59]

yeah sure. that works.

**hendery ** [6:03]

ok then see you :D keep up with your practice!

[ _ Seen at 6:05] _

Ten should have known that five wouldn’t have worked. He glanced at his phone, the screen blaring a very obnoxious 5:03 pm at him. He already frantically texted Hendery to let himself in ten minutes ago when he finally realized that he was definitely not getting home when he needed to. He ran up the stairs and threw the door open. “I am so sorry Hendery, I really shouldn’t have lost track of time again.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hendery beamed. “You didn’t tell me you had a roommate!” he exclaimed, a teasing glint in his eyes. “He’s really good-looking too! He had this cute devil horn headband? Definitely would date him if I didn’t already have two boyfriends.” He widened his eyes, panicked. “You better not say that to Yangyang and Dejun. They’ll kill me.”

“Yeah, yeah we’ll see,” he said, trying to glance around the apartment discreetly. "Anyway, let's get started."

Finding no one else in sight, he turned back to face Hendery. “Well then, let’s start class.” 

Ten couldn't focus during class. His eyes darted around the room when he thought Hendery wasn’t looking. 

“Hey, I can tell you’re distracted. Do you want to continue next time?” Ten opened his mouth to protest but Hendery was already packing up his stuff. 

“Don’t forget to study the new vocabulary and definitely don’t forget to come over for dinner or Junnie will kill me.” He paused for a second and smiled softly. “Yangyang would probably join too, that brat.” 

“Whipped.”

“Shut up,” Hendery said as he closed the door behind him. “See you on Friday.”

Ten sighed after locking the door, and whipped around to face the wall. “Where the fuck are you?” he said, his voice dangerously, low.

“Don’t worry about it! I didn’t tell him that I was a demon or anything,” Kun said. “I just,” he paused. “Appeared for a bit? Don’t worry, it’s not like anyone knows that I’m actually from hell."

“What the hell?” Ten hissed. “Everyone knows I don’t have a roommate. They’re going to start speculating that I have a boyfriend or something.”

“I’m not against that. Besides, I would probably be better than any human you could find.” 

Ten gaped for a few seconds before regaining his composure. “Please just shut up. I’m going to eat some ramen and go to bed. Just, don’t fucking talk to me.”

“Tennie, it’s a bit rude to swear at your roommate. Or boyfriend.”

“Don’t call me Tennie like that. And I’m not your boyfriend.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart!”

* * *

That Friday, like always, Ten went over to the residence of the terrible three to get some food. “I’m going over to their place. Don’t wait up; I’m eating there. Get some food for yourself or the soul of humans; not like I care,” Ten yelled, stepping out of the door. 

“I know! You go there every week!” Kun replied from the couch.

Ten waved a hand in acknowledgement and closed the door. He walked up a few floors to his destination and knocked on the door. 

Dejun opened the door. “Come on in, we’re almost done. Yangyang is just finishing up in the kitchen.”

“Is that smart?” Ten asked, stepping in. “I don’t want to pull the fire alarm today.”

“Don’t worry,” Hendery said from the couch. “He’s just making salad; thankfully.”

Ten took his regular seat at the table as Dejun brought out a pot of chicken and a steaming bowl of rice for everyone. “Eat!” he urged.

“We will. Stop being such an overbearing mother type!”

“You’re literally a year younger, but ok,” Dejun said, spooning the curry over everyone’s plates. 

Ten laughed and took a bite of his food. “Thanks for the food.” He kind of rejoiced in this atmosphere. Sure, he was the only single person in a room of three very loving boyfriends, but they were definitely less overbearing compared to the dance studio couples.

After a few moments of comfortable chatter, Hendery brought up the dreaded subject. “So, how’s your roommate? Friend? The one with the sick Halloween costume...he’s Chinese too! Is that why you’re working harder on your Mandarin?”

Trust Hendery to think it was a Halloween costume even if it was April. “Uh, good. Yeah,” Ten looked down at his food with interest and started picking at it.

“Oooh...Is it something more?” Yangyang said in a teasing tone. “Tennie looks pink.”

“Shut up you brat. It’s literally nothing. We’re just roommates.”

“Aha,” Dejun cut in. “So you admit that you’re roommates.”

“Yes, so?” Ten said, wanting to sink into the floor. 

The three made eye contact, and then Hendery spoke up. “Bring him over next Friday. We’d love to have him. Besides, he’s at home right now, huh?”

Ten resigned himself. There was no way he would win against those three together. “Sure, I’ll let him know. It’s his choice though.”

The three of them brightened. “From what I’ve gathered, I don’t think he’ll mind,” Hendery said.

“Yeah, sure,” Ten said and quickly changed the topic.

* * *

Ten walked into his apartment, holding a huge container of leftovers. “Kun, they invited you over next week.”

“Cool, I’ll come,” he said, pausing Netflix. “Time to actually glamour my horns again.”

“Hey! You’re watching Riverdale without me! And after shading it too…” Ten said, scandalized. 

“Calm down, I was just watching the episodes I missed.”

“Uh, you mean the episode  _ you _ didn’t want to watch because it was a ‘waste’ and a ‘shitty’ show?” Ten said, sliding onto the couch with him and absently burrowing himself. “Why’d you pause it?”

“You’ve already watched these, though.”

“So? You were going to watch them,” Ten says, reaching over to hit play. “Besides, it’s your time to choose what we watch.”

Ten had almost never let Kun choose, but he didn’t comment on that, instead letting Ten drape himself over him. It was quite normal for them, and Kun noticed how couple-like that was, especially since Ten had only known him for a few months, and only known how he looked like for even less. 

Kun liked Ten. He knew that himself; otherwise he would have never written those messages, never have shown himself to him, never cared. Honestly, he would have probably gotten Johnny to relocate him from the apartment to another empty property. The chance that Ten reciprocated was almost nil, despite his near-constant flirting. 

Demons and humans didn’t mix. One died, the other would take the soul.

“What are you thinking about? You wanted to watch this.” Ten asked, still engrossed.

“Nothing."

* * *

“Hello!” Kun greeted. “Nice to see you again, Hendery, and nice to meet you, Yangyang and Dejun.” He slipped into rapid Mandarin. “Spill about him to me, okay?”

“Of course,” Yangyang giggled, smirking.

“Y’all are talking shit about me, aren’t you?” Ten frowned. “This was a bad idea.”

“You’re not the center of the world, Tennie” Kun said. “But yes.”

Hendery eyed Ten from the corner. Kun walked into the kitchen, blissfully ignorant of the war escalating in the dining room. "What can I help with?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Dejun reassured. "We'll put you to work on the 3rd visit. Not like Ten helps anyway." 

Kun tsked, "Ten, that's not nice. Your pretty face benefits from good manners."

"Ten, you better bring him next week. I like Kun more than you." Yangyang said. 

"Brat. You've known him for all of five minutes. He could be a demon waiting to kill you." Ten sighed, already regretting this decision. Kun looked at him, smirking as he unzipped his coat, obviously amused.

_ Hot Damn. That should not be  _ ** _that _ ** _ hot. _

“That’s right, I’m a big bad scary demon.” Kun said, sarcastic jazz hands out.

Hendery stared for a second too long at Kun, his brows furrowed. No one noticed.

They sat down for dinner, and jokes and embarrassing stories fly around. Kun spilled about Ten’s secret love of Miraculous Ladybug. He refused to comment on that until Yangyang said that Chat Noir was better than Ladybug. That sparked an argument. 

The clock ticked on without them knowing, and before they knew it, it was almost eleven. Kun tapped Ten on the shoulder softly. “You have to get to the studio at six tomorrow; you need to sleep. You can’t run on caffeine.”

“Try me,” Ten snarked, but got up anyway. “We’ll get going,” Ten announced as he walked towards the door.

“See y’all next week,” Yangyang says as Kun and Ten wave goodbye.

They left, huddled close, as Kun chastised Ten for not bringing a jacket.  
  


Hendery talks to Ten after their Chinese lesson the next week. It’s not a conversation Ten really wants to have. At least Kun isn’t here. 

“So,” Hendery starts.

“So,” Ten responds mockingly. “What?”

“You know what,” Hendery said. “I saw the way you look at him, the way you act the moment I bring up the word boyfriend.”

“And so? It’s complicated. He…” Ten trails off, not knowing how to explain the situation. 

“Is a demon?” Hendery raises his eyebrows. “I knew it the first time, but I didn’t know if he told you.”

Ten sputters. “H-How? What?”

“Yukhei,” Hendery says, like it’s no big deal. “Anyway, your problem is that you’re obviously pining, you know he likes you back at least a little bit--,” He ignores Ten, who tries to cut in. “No, don’t give me that. He literally flirts with you every two seconds. That’s worse than Yangyang!”

“I--” Ten couldn’t respond. “I have a lot of questions.”

“What?” Hendery says plainly.

“How do you know Yukhei?” 

Hendery levels him with an unimpressed stare. “Really? That’s your question? He’s my ex...ex-_something_, but that’s not important. What’s important is you and Kun.”

Ten knew a lost argument when he heard it. “This isn’t over.”

“Sure, Ten. Now will you please get your shit together? I can’t see you pining in such an obvious manner.”

“I’m scared. He’s...nice. But I’ve only known him so long. Do I really like him? Am I just responding to his flirting? Am I imagining this because I’m a lonely idiot?”

“Dude. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It takes a lot to make a demon melt.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ten dismissed.

“I’m serious, okay? Keep it in mind.” Hendery gave him one last look as he left for the day.

* * *

Hendery’s words keet playing in Ten’s mind. It ate at him, because as much as he’s knew it for a while now, words made everything scarier. It seemed real now, too real. Taeyong and Sicheng noticed, of course. 

They looked at him, worried. It wasn't like him to pine like this. In fact, the last time was Lee Minho from the other dance troupe who moved to Australia. 

It’s after practice that they broached the subject. “Are you good, Tennie?” Taeyong asked.

“Yeah, it's not a big deal.”

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?” Sicheng said. As always, he had Ten all figured out. 

Taeyong opened his mouth in surprise. “Really?” 

Ten found himself nodding despite not wanting to expose himself. 

“Okay, hold on. We’re talking about this.” Taeyong eyed Ten. 

“You know, normally I would be like ‘no way’ but Hendery already staged an intervention a few days ago so I’ve gotten rid of the sickening embarrassment of pining.”

“That’s great. I really can’t deal with denial.” Sicheng said, getting comfortable on the floor. He already knew that this conversation was going to take a while. 

Ten glared. “That’s a little hypocritical of you to say, Sicheng. Your denial was the absolute worst. It took ages, for you and Jaehyun to admit that you liked each other.  _ Ages _ .”

“This conversation isn’t about me, it’s about you,” Sicheng said pointedly. “Now, spill.”

“So, uh, there’s this guy. And his name is Kun. And I like him.”

“Okay… I’m going to need a little bit more. Is he single?” Taeyong asked.

“I don’t… I don’t know. But he keeps flirting with me too.”

Taeyong stared at him. “Why the fuck have you not kissed him yet? He’s literally flirting with you.”

Ten opened his mouth to defend himself but Sicheng beat him to it. “Don’t give me your ‘unsure’ bullshit. You’re not going to get anything unless you go for it. I’m serious.”

“And introduce us," Taeyong pouted. 

Ten hummed in acknowledgment. "I'm going to do it."

* * *

Kun sat at a bar in the 3rd circle of hell, currently on his fifth drink. 

"This isn't like you, Kun," Yuta said, picking up the empty glass on the counter. "What's up?"

"A lot," he said shortly. 

Yuta nodded sagely. "It always is, isn't it. I'll be back in a bit."

Yuta walked to the back and sent a text to Yukhei. 

**me**

hey kun’s moping in my bar

do something

**yukhei**

we’re on our way

don't let him get crazy

[ _ seen _ ]

Yukhei burst in and eyed Kun at the corner. "Kun! You're here!"

Kun glanced at Yuta. "You told him, didn't you?" 

Yuta shrugged. "I don't know, man. I have a job to do."

"Come on dude, sleepover time."

Kun eyed him, disbelieving, then resigned himself. "You better have some good alcohol if I have to deal with you."

"I'm a little offended," Yukhei said, pulling Kun out of his seat. "But we do have red wine."

✸

Renjun opened the door, prepared with a huge bottle of Pinot Noir and an array of junk food. "We're watching Lucifer."

They spent the next few hours laughing and eating and drinking, Kun a lot more than the other two. Yukhei and Renjun exchanged worried looks at Kun's sixth glass. 

"Maybe we should…" Renjun whispered, trailing off. 

Yukhei nodded. "Yuta told me he was on his fifth this afternoon...and six now."

"So,” Renjun turned back towards Kun. “Why were you at Yuta’s this afternoon?” he asked carefully, not wanting to upset him. 

“I hate human-immortal relationships, and I’ve avoided them for so damn long. Guess I should’ve known I couldn’t keep to myself forever,” he said bitterly.

Yukhei rubbed his back. “Ten?” he asked. It was simple, and quite honestly, rhetorical. There was no question who Kun was talking about; not when it was so obvious within the first few weeks. 

Kun didn’t answer. 

“For what it’s worth. I’ve had relationships with mortals. And yes, I admit there’s an end and its heartbreaking. Sad. You feel like never loving again. There was Jungwoo, and Mark.”

“Jeno and Jaemin with me,” Renjun cut in. “And I know it’s scary as fuck. It’s fucking terrifying.” Renjun took Kun’s hands. “When you look back on it though, the happiness is worth it. No  _ what-ifs _ ,  _ could have beens _ , or dreams that could have been true. No regrets, Kun. At least don’t regret not doing something.You can’t dwell on this forever.”

“You love him, Kun. Just go for it.”

“Okay. I,” Kun agreed. “I will.”

Satisfied, Renjun and Yukhei turned back towards the TV. Now all they could do was hope that Kun would follow their advice.

* * *

Kun was strangely absent all week. Ten didn’t think too much of it; his daily reminders and notes were still there, but there was almost no trace of the demon all week. It was unlike him, sure. Even if Kun was gone for extended periods of time, he normally left a note. Not like Ten was obligated to a note or anything. 

It felt empty. Settling down on the couch, Ten clicked through Netflix and landed on Riverdale. He paused for a second and then scrolled past. It didn’t feel right to watch it alone. The door opened. 

“Hey,” Kun said, obviously hungover. “I’m just going to get this out, because honestly, you deserve to get an exit from this.” Kun sat down on the couch. Ten stared in anticipation. “I think it’s pretty obvious now, and I’ve done nothing to hide it. I like you. I love the way you dance, the way you wake up, and the way you laze on the couch. I don’t show myself to most of the people I must haunt, and honestly, I don’t write notes for many too. No one, actually.” Kun let out a breathy giggle, his hands jittering. “But I’m a demon, not a human. And yes, my job is messy. I haven’t told you, but I’ve cursed and killed and tortured,” he shrugged. “I guess it comes in the title. We’re vastly different. And we’ll never be normal. And--”

Lips met lips and Kun fell silent. “You damn idiot, I was going to confess first.”

“What are you, ten?” Kun asked. “This isn’t a competition.”

“I am Ten,” he smirked. 

“Sure,” Kun replied. “But what’s your answer? I really...it’s a hard relationship.” He was serious once again. 

“You idiot. I’m ready to do this with you, okay?” Ten smiled and stared at Kun for a moment. “We can get through it, together.”

Kun pushed him down on the couch as an answer, his lips already on Ten’s as they sunk into the pillows. “Okay. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jinnieshyun?s=09)
> 
> [curious cat!](curiouscat.me/jinnieshyun)


End file.
